Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Annihilator
The Annihilator of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the tenth episode of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode was originally broadcast on June 8th, 2002 on TNN. It followed the same format as the other Annihilator episodes, with six robots initially entering the arena, and battling until one robot is eliminated from competition. After being given time to repair, the remaining robots would battle again, and the process would repeat until one robot remained to be the winner. Competing Robots Round 1 As Activate was called, the robots moved towards each other, while Revenge span on the spot. The first collision occurred when Hyperactive turned into Thor's Hammer. This flung Thor's Hammer high upwards, causing it to somersault. When Thor's Hammer landed, it was bent completely out of shape, and immobilised by a single attack. Brute pushed the defeated machine, and Hyperactive hit it again, with less effect. Revenge pushed Hyperactive, while Cyclone drew nearer to Thor's Hammer. Cyclone used its flywheel to tip Thor's Hammer onto its side, before blasting it away with another hit, placing Thor's Hammer against the arena wall. Hyperactive attacked Cyclone to minimal effect. Brute pressed against Thor's Hammer, dragging it backwards, allowing Cyclone to hit Thor's Hammer back against the arena wall with another collision of its flywheel. Cyclone reversed, and then with one final assault, threw Thor's Hammer over the arena wall. Despite the elimination of Thor's Hammer, Brute overturned Revenge, and pushed it into Cyclone's weapon. This cut through the framework of Revenge's own weapon, leaving it to hang over Cyclone's flywheel. Cease was called, and the remaining five robots progressed. Eliminated: Thor's Hammer Round 2 While the other robots made little movement, Brute and Hyperactive circled around each other, with The Termite then charging straight into Hyperactive's flywheel, briefly standing it on its rear wheels. The Termite begun to fight against Hyperactive's weapon, pushing it backwards, before driving away. Hyperactive then drove towards Cyclone, with Brute later pushing Hyperactive in the same direction but this proved to be a bad decision, as Cyclone turned around, and cut off the drive belt for Hyperactive's flywheel, ceasing its motion, and then causing it to dislodge. Revenge had been pushing The Termite at the same time. Hyperactive sluggishly tried to push Revenge and The Termite, but it simply left itself exposed to an attack from Cyclone, which tore a chunk of Hyperactive's armour away, and allowed Revenge to shunt Hyperactive, causing its flywheel to come off entirely. Brute pushed the vulnerable Hyperactive across the arena, and Cyclone pursued. Brute came too close to Cyclone, which struck the wheel of Brute, flipping the robot over, and disabling the wheel. Brute kept its distance, while Cyclone hit Hyperactive again, sending a panel of armour flying away from it. Revenge had become stuck on Hyperactive's loose flywheel, but Cyclone hit the back end of Hyperactive, throwing it over and onto the arena wall, with two follow-up attacks causing further damage. Cyclone's penultimate attack bounced Hyperactive, with its final attack thrusting Hyperactive out of the arena. Eliminated: Hyperactive Round 3 Revenge employed its usual tactic of spinning on the spot, while Brute charged towards The Termite. Cyclone kept its distance, while Brute and The Termite continued to trade blows, with Brute often driving on top of Termite. Revenge drove into the side of Cyclone, which rotated, but could not connect its weapon with Revenge. The Termite slammed into the side of Cyclone, but Brute got underneath The Termite and pushed it forwards. While The Termite was being pushed, Cyclone hit the wheels of both The Termite and Brute, sending the latter into the air. The Termite was making minimal movement beside the arena wall, so Cyclone used the opportunity to damage The Termite with its flywheel. This brought a wheel from The Termite. While Cyclone was inflicting this damage, it was lingering over a flame jet. Not only was Cyclone's flywheel disabled after this, an internal fire started inside Cyclone. Sir Killalot picked up the seemingly immobile Termite, and span around, holding the robot in its jaws of life, before dropping it near the Disc of Doom. After this attack, The Termite started slowly moving again. In an effort to put out its internal fire, Cyclone drove over a steam vent, while being mysteriously pursued by Dead Metal. The steam vent extinguished the fire inside Cyclone. Brute pressed the pit release button, and the pit descended accordingly. Despite being mobile, Dead Metal and Sir Killalot attacked The Termite, with Dead Metal trying to grab it with its claws. Sir Killalot grabbed The Termite, but Dead Metal was holding it down, so Sir Killalot lost grip. The House Robots released The Termite, which slowly trundled across the arena, driving into Refbot, while the other three competing robots stayed away. Revenge used its sit-and-spin technique to bash the rear of Cyclone, but caused minimal damage. Revenge attacked the front of Cyclone in the same manner, slipping underneath it before driving away. Brute tapped The Termite with its spinning drum, after which Revenge drove on top of Brute. The Termite had stopped moving again, so Brute pressed against the rear of it. While Revenge and Cyclone traded tackles, Brute slowly edged The Termite towards the pit, driving in reverse. Brute eventually succeeded in pitting The Termite, and it progressed to the fourth round alongside Cyclone and Revenge. Eliminated: The Termite Round 4 As the battle began, Brute and Revenge appeared to move towards Cyclone in unison, but Brute eventually backed away, allowing Revenge to slip past Cyclone. It eventually sat near the closed pit and began to spin, clipping Cyclone a few times before being clipped itself, knocking it into the air. At this moment, Brute activated the pit, nearly catching both of its opponents out. Revenge continued to spin, only to be clipped by Cyclone's disc, which caused it to stop moving. Cyclone hit it again, knocking it upside down. As Sgt. Bash came to investigate, as Revenge had been pushed into his CPZ, Cyclone managed to flip Revenge again, just as Brute pushed it into the CPZ as well, following it through in the process. Cyclone hit Revenge once more before backing away from the CPZ. Brute had also backed away, and the two tentatively nudged each other before driving to the far end of the arena. There, they stopped and simply watched as the House Robots attacked the immobile Revenge, with Dead Metal trying to saw through its top. Eventually, Refbot counted out Revenge. Sgt. Bash took hold of the immobilized robot by its weapon, whilst Dead Metal attempted another saw attack. The latter then took Revenge to the floor flipper, and after being thrown across the arena, it was backed into the pit by Sgt Bash. Eliminated: Revenge Final Both robots met in the middle of the arena and Cyclone struck Brute, lifting it up slightly. Brute retaliated by hitting Cyclone with its drum, then pushing it across the arena into the grinder, breaking one of Cyclone's weapon belts in the process. Cyclone freed itself from the grinder and chased Brute into the CPZ where it struck Brute's drum several times, as well as one of Brute's wheels. Cyclone's disc had stopped working, but Brute seemed to have drive issues, presumably because of Cyclone's attack to Brute's wheel. Brute charged across the arena, driving into Sergeant Bash and Shunt's CPZs, where it was axed by the latter, between the drum and the main body. Cyclone tried to attack but Brute got under its disc and pushed Cyclone into the CPZ, where Shunt axed one of its tracks, and pulled it sideways. Cyclone escaped and pressed the pit release button, but Brute drove into Sergeant Bash who buried his jaws into Brute's side. After this attack, Brute had been immobilized, so it was counted out by Refbot and pushed into the pit by Shunt, leaving Cyclone as the Annihilator champion. Annihilator Champion: Cyclone Trivia * This was the first, and one of only two episodes where a competitor robot would throw another out of the arena using a flywheel. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Annihilators Category:Episodes to contain an OotA